Ryou is a Banana
by ShadowHunterIzzie
Summary: Ryou is a Banana: (Bloody Arrogant Nasty And Noisy A-hole.) And now that he's moved in with the Momomiya family, Ichigo is 100% sure that's true.


**Chapter 1: Kill. Mew. Now.**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ryou is a pain in my ass.

There I said it. My boss is a complete and utter jerk. Although he might be a complete and utter jerk, there's still an unanswered question.

Why?!

Why does he constantly torment me, out of all people? Mint sits on her butt all day. Lettuce drops plates left, right and centre. Pudding performs tricks, prying out tips from customers, while Zakuro scares half of them off. So who is left with all the work...

Me. So why on earth am I the one being harassed?!

In the last week, I have stayed back every day at Café Mew Mew to clean, fix or change something. Not only am I NOT getting paid over time, it was my punishment for being five minutes late.

That's right. Five minutes.

So now you ask, why I am telling you this? Well, because that jerk is moving into my house in two days. Again, unanswered question.

Why?! Out if all people, why is Ryou Shirogane living in my house. And why does he need to stay here?! He's been living at Café Mew Mew for who knows how long now!

"It will only be for a week." My mum had said. Well, that brings me to the beginning of this story. It was dinner time two days before he moved in.

"Ichigo, can you please pass me the salt?" Ryou kindly asked me, holding his hand out for the salt. I shot him a glare which easily would have scared the Cyniclons. He looked at me with blank eyes, as I glared straight through his skull. My mother and father watched us closely. "Ichigo… can you please pass the salt?" He asked with a little more question in his voice. I didn't move.

"Ichigo darling," My mum said, shaking my arm slightly and pointing to the salt. "Pass Ryou the salt." I refused to move and folded my arms grumpily. I don't care if I get in trouble. I don't care if I'm grounded for my entire life. I don't want him in my house.

"No." I bluntly said, looking away from him. My mum and dad looked at me in shock.

"Ichigo, pass Ryou the salt." My dad replied, moving the salt closer to me. I refused.

"No." I said again. "I won't." I saw mum and dad give each other a look of confusion and then my dad past Ryou the salt. He took it gratefully, but couldn't help but to send me a… I don't know what kind of look he gave me, but it wasn't friendly.

"I'm finished. I'm not hungry." I stood up, pushed my chair in and stormed off to my room., leaving my mum and dad to deal with our "guest".

I flopped onto my bed and dialled Lettuce's number. Although I knew she had a crush on Pai (It was quite obvious) she had a crush on Ryou once, so I'll ask her what I should do. The dial tone beeped twice before Lettuce picked up.

_"Hello, this is Lettuce."_ Lettuce asked, picking up her phone. I paused for a second before continuing.

"Hi Lettuce this is Ichigo."

_"Hello Ichigo-san, is something the matter?"_ I paused again.

"Uh- Yeah actually. Ryou will be staying at my house in a few days and I really need to convince him otherwise. Any ideas?" I rushed, before she could say anything. Lettuce didn't speak for a while after that, I wasn't sure if she was going to hang up on me.

_"Ichigo-san, why did you call me?"_

"Uh, I umm… well you liked him before."

_"Is that it? You do know I don't like him anymore."_

"Well no, Mint is horrible to me, Pudding doesn't understand these things and Zakuro scares me on the phone."

More pause.

_"I'll be over there shortly." _Lettuce hung up after that, leaving me lying on my bed listing to a dial tone. I dropped the phone next to me and sighed.

* * *

Hey guys, this is just a short story that will only be around 700 words per chapter. It's more just for laughs, and a side story for when I'm not working on **Life With OC's **on **ShadowhunterCici02**'s account, and my story on _Wattpad_ **Broken Promises (Percico)**. If you guys want to check out these stories, just go to** ShadowhunterCici02**'s _Fanfic_ account, and my _Wattpad_ account **Just_gotta_fangirl**. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**~ShadowHunterIzzie, OUT**


End file.
